Timeline(LLB'sWorld)
TTimeline of Events for the Scenario LLB'sWorld. 2010's 2012 *A large stock market crash occurs in the European Markets. America is somewhat affected, but not as severely. *Many Genetic Engineering advances are made, with scientists now being capable of altering the genetic codes of prokaryotes. *Barack Obama wins reelection over Mitt Romney. The Democratic Party makes some gains in the House, but not enough to win the majority again. The Democrats retain their narrow majority in the Senate *Kim Jong Il dies. His son, Kim Jong Un, takes over North Korea. Un announces he will try to improve relations with China. 2013 *Riots occur across Europe. *The narrow Republican Majority in the House sends many bills to the Senate, where they are filibustered to death. Most of those that do get to the president are vetoed. The government shutdowns result in almost nothing being passed. Approval ratings for both Democrats and Republicans plummet. *Jon Huntsman Jr., Olympia Snowe, Susan Collins, Meghan McCain, Mitch Daniels, and Fred Karger begin a new movement in the Republican party, which calls for compromise with the Democrats and the election of moderates instead of radicals. *Crime rates in China rise due to the increasing sex-ratio imbalance. Attempts to crack down on crime result in discontent among the people. *The old Syrian government had been toppled earlier in the year, and the newer government, after getting organized, attacks Israel. The draft and tax raises to support the war anger the Syrians, and after Israel drove their forces out of the Golan heights, another revolution occurs in Syria. The new government that follows is a staunch supporter of Israel. *Egypt and Israel go to war, Gaza is caught in the crossfire, with Hamas attacking both sides. Israel is victorious due to American aid. *Massive protests in Iran turn into riots after the police fire into the crowd. When a third of the military refuses to attack the rioters, the Second Iranian Revolution begins. 2014 *Due to human rights violations in China, a huge boycott against Chinese-made goods occurs in America. This makes the situation worse, as many factories close, resulting in unemployment that causes even more riots. *Many jobs begin returning to America, due to the increasing violence in Mexico and in China. *The Iranian Revolution continues, with high casualties. *A civil war starts in Sudan. The Independent nation of South Sudan joins in. *Many Tea Party/Conservative Republicans are primaried by Moderates. *Serbia finally recognizes Kosovo as an Independent nation. *A military coup occurs in Turkey in order to stop Islamic Extremists. *A young scientist in France, Clodia Moreau, develops an effective way to copy-protect images and text online. *Egypt and Israel re-sign the Camp David Accords and become allies against a common enemy: Hamas. 2015 *The moderate Republicans in Congress compromise with the Democrats enough to get some legislation passed. Many conservatives are outraged, and partisanship is still very high. *China passes laws encouraging the birth of females over males to try to stop the imbalance. Many young men, formerly jobless, are recruited into the military. *Albania, Norway, Macedonia, and Croatia join the EU. *Japan begins contruction of the Mega-City Pyramid due to overpopulation issues. *Many TV programs are now being broadcasted in 3D. *The United States Congress narrowly passes a law allowing individual states to decide whether or not Marijuana is legal within them, mostly due to the efforts of New Mexico Senator Gary Johnson. Both liberals, who want marijuana legalized, and conservatives, who support states rights, back this bill. *Israel and Egypt declare their support to the Second Iranian Revolution partly to weaken Hamas and partly to get rid of Iran. 2016 *Riots in China continue. Tensions rise with Mongolia, Taiwan, and South Korea. *A split occurs in the Republican Party of the United States, with many Conservatives forming their own party. *Violence continues to rise along the US-Mexico border. Border security is increased by massive amounts, and walls and other barriers continue to be made. *The United States adopts a new, more progressive tax code. *A new, secular Iranian government is made, called the Republic of Persia. The United States, Israel, and Egypt are the first nations to recognize the new government. *Hamas surrenders and disbands. So do other terrorist organizations supplied by Iran. Israel finally agrees to leave the Palestinian territories to the Palestinians. *Jon Huntsman Jr. is elected president of the United States, defeating Democrat Kathleen Sebelius and Conservative Michele Bachmann. 2017 *The United States signs the Kyoto protocol. *Many new advances in Military robots are made, now 20% of forces in combat are robotic. *The soldiers union in the Netherlands strikes out of protest of many being replaced by robots. *A huge drought occurs in India, resulting in the Great Indian Famine. *The Great Recession is finally over in America. *Europe's Economy has recovered from the Stock Market Collapse all the way. 2018 *Mongolia and China begin to experience a strain to their once-good relationship due to Chinese illegal immigration to Mongolia due to the rising crime in China, the liberalization of Mongolian laws vs. China's increased strictness, and Chinese overpopulation. *Google releases their own software operating system. This, combined with the release of Wii2, as well as Apple developing cheaper computers, puts Microsoft in great trouble. *Moderate Republicans make large gains in the House. The Conservative Party is all but wiped out from all levels of government. The Democrats gain seats for the last time in history. *New Invisibility technology first hits the markets. A new market forms for anti-invisibility goggles. 2019 *North Korea, which had been increasing its military powers due to improved relationship with China, decides to attack the United States due to Un inheriting his fathers insanity. A nuclear bomb is launched at Hawaii, but luckily, American anti-missile defenses manage to block it. America and South Korea begin the invasion of North Korea. *Gonçalo Montam of Brazil creates the first basic hologram technology that can be used in normal air. *The United States Supreme Court, now dominated by Obama and Huntsman appointees, rules in Strauss v. Georgia that it is unconstitutional for any state to not allow same-sex couples to receive civil unions. However, whether or not the Civil Union is marriage is up to the church. *Japan sends its first spaceship around the moon. *The Great Indian Famine ends, with millions dead. The Indian government passes legislation to attempt to cut down on overpopulation. 2020s 2020 *The War of the Two Sudans ends, with Darfur gaining independence. *Jon Huntsman Jr. easily wins reelection following the victory in the 2nd Korean war. *Reports of voter fraud in an Illinois senate election occur, calls for people having to show ID to register to vote begin. *Japan sends its first astronauts to the moon. 2021 *A documentary called For the People, By the Ignorant is produced, which reveals data from exit polls that shows that many Americans who voted in the 2020 election could not have passed a citizenship test if they were immigrants. *The NASA begins development of a new rocket that can return people to the moon. *China and Mongolia go to war. *The Democracy Amendments are passed by both houses of congress, partly in response to For the People and due to the Illinois fraud. 2022 *China conquers Mongolia. 2030s 2030 *The first moon base is successfully established. 2037 *Alabama passes a law which declares that photo IDs are the only proper identification. *Jewish Civil Rights activist Lewis Feinstein files lawsuit against the state. 2038 *In Feinstein vs. the State of Alabama, the Supreme Court rules that the Alabama voter ID law is unconstitutional and that proper identification refers to anything that can prove that a person is what he says he is. Category:LLB'sWorld Category:Timeline Category:Outdated Articles